


let shuhua finish the fucking chapter

by dykenini



Category: (여자)아이들 | (G)I-DLE
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Dom/sub, F/F, Mentioned Cho Miyeon, Mildly Dubious Consent, Non-Consensual Voyeurism, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-17 20:21:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28731120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dykenini/pseuds/dykenini
Summary: its porn. and shuhua doms soyeon. and soyeon calls her mistress.
Relationships: Jeon Soyeon/Everyone, Jeon Soyeon/Minnie Nicha Yontararak, Jeon Soyeon/Yeh Shuhua, Yeh Shuhua/Everyone, Yeh Shuhua/Minnie Nicha Yontararak
Kudos: 22





	let shuhua finish the fucking chapter

**Author's Note:**

> the dubcon is soyeon not knowing that minnie was watching

"Shuhua.." Soyeon dances her way to the younger girl, sitting on her lap gently. "Can we go do something?" Currently they seem to be the only ones in the house and Soyeon wants to have fun. Just the two of them. 

Shuhua sighs, marks her page and stands up, throwing Soyeon unexpectedly off her lap. "You're so..ugh I just-" She grabs Soyeon and drags her up, using the soft band around her neck. 

Soyeon immediately perks up, having been unsure as to what would happen. She looks up at the younger girl and kisses her. She is pulled closer to the other woman and feels a slight tug on her hair. 

"Mistress..please~" She whines, directing the two of them towards their bedroom. 

She's over the moon when Shuhua pushes her against their bedroom wall and litters bites down the pale expanse of her throat. So over the moon in fact, that she doesn't register the open door, only registers that Shuhua is unbuttoning her shirt and-

"Oh my god you're not-" Shuhua marvels over the uncovered expanse of Soyeon's chest, her button up hanging off her shoulders and undergarments nowhere to be seen. Soyeon smiles. "I wanted to be pretty for you.."

Shuhua smiles, caressing the smaller woman's face with the soft palm of her hand, slipping a finger into her mouth for Soyeon to suckle on as she speaks.

"So you'd been planning this?" She feels an unconscious bite on her finger and pulls it out of Soyeon's mouth. "Bad girl. Trying to fluster me all day and when I finally give in, you bite me."

"You act like an animal.." She looks at Soyeon with disgust, her smile wiped quickly off her face. "A fucking dog."

"Mistress?" Soyeon cocks her head to the side, looking surprisingly cute. "Mistress, I wanted you to disrobe me. To bare me. And then, to do with me what you please.." Her eyes implore Shuhua much more convincingly than her words. "Please Mistress~"

Shuhua groans, stepping away from her. "Knees. Now."

It's almost disconcerting how quickly she hears Soyeon's knees hit the floor. That short skirt isn't doing her any favours. 

"Mistress~"

"Be quiet." Her words are sharp, tone harsh and she thinks she hears a sniffle. But she doesn't look down. "You are to sit there for as long as it takes for me to finish my chapter. And you will not move or I will read another chapter. And another. For every sound you make I add another page."

She moves to go sit on the large bed in the center of the room, relaxing against the soft pillows and opening her book to the marked page. 

She hears no sounds from the other woman for the next five minutes while she finishes her chapter and as she gets up, she sighs. Drawn away, yet again, from the fantasy world that intrigues her so. 

"So, you've been mediocre. I haven't heard a sound puppy, though your knees must hurt and for that I'm pleased. But I have to come back to you. That bothers me." She says, looking her puppy in the eye. "And might I remind you of something?" Once again, she drags the woman up by her collar, hooking two fingers under and dragging her upward, uncaring of the lines that might be pressing into her toy's pale skin and leaving angry marks. 

"That collar is mine. I presented it to you. And you took it. You belong to me, just like that collar." Her voice is low and husky, lips brushing against Soyeon's cheek briefly. "I want you to remember that next time you annoy me.."

"M-M-Mistress~" 

Shuhua slides her knee in between Soyeon's legs and wraps her fingers loosely around the other's throat. 

"Yes puppy?" Her tone is saccharine now, the petname rolling off her tongue as sweetly as honey. She registers Soyeon's reaction— glossy eyes crinkling, small teeth bared in a smile— and deems her worthy of a smile in return. 

"Can you..l-let me.." She pauses to take a breath, her airflow restricted by Shuhua, "Sit on..y-your lap?"

"Can you let me sit on your lap what?" Shuhua urges her to continue, noticing the lack of title. 

"Mistress..mistress please..." Soyeon gasps, her pupils blown and her cheeks already flushed. 

"You know what? You took your punishment like a good girl, so fine. Come sit." She leads the other woman to the armchair in the corner of the room that Miyeon had forbidden them from doing anything sexual on. She sits down on it and pulls Soyeon's back flush against her chest, the other womans legs dangling off the velvety chair. 

"Puppy. I want you to touch yourself." She makes eye contact, not with Soyeon but with the startled woman at the door. She smiles at Minnie, knowing that Soyeon won't see her and silently invites the older woman to watch. 

She sees Minnie gulp but ultimately choose to stay and loses interest. She focuses back on Soyeon, grabbing her collar from the back and toying with it. 

"Puppy..are you enjoying yourself? Is this what you wanted?" She asks, amid the low whines that fill the air. She hears a breathy gasp before Soyeon speaks. 

"Yes..yes mistress-"

Soyeon's head lulls back onto Shuhua's collarbone as she finally comes with a cry. Shuhua rubs soft circles on the soft flesh of her exposed stomach. 

"Pretty puppy..such a nice pretty tummy and a gorgeous neck.." She praises softly, gently rubbing each of the places as she speaks, her demeanour completely changed. "Such soft lips and your thighs...pretty puppy. Very pretty.." She leaves gentle kisses on the older woman's forehead, brushing her sweat-dampened hair away from her face. 

"Wanna sleep now puppy?" 

Soyeon nods and Shuhua picks her up, struggling slightly but able to move her over to their bed and lay her down. "Mommy needs to take off the skirt okay?"

She lifts Soyeon's hips up gently and slides the skirt down her hips and off her legs, discarding it on the floor. 

"Okay puppy, sleepy time now!" She sits next to Soyeon for the ten minutes it takes for her to fall asleep and then reverts back to her book. 

"Miyeon is gonna kill you, you know that right?"

She looks up at Minnie, a flicker of a smile dancing on her lips. "Oh it's our little pervert! How did you enjoy that?" She teases, patting the spot next to her on the bed. 

"Well I rather enjoyed it.." Minnie places a chaste kiss on Shuhua's lips and laughs. "And it seems Soyeon enjoyed it well enough.."

Shuhua smiles fondly at the girl sleeping on the bed, her features smoothed out by sleep. 

"I sure hope so.."

**Author's Note:**

> god this was shit and self indulgent


End file.
